Durch die Wüste (en)
Language: • Indonesia • English Durch die Wüste (Through the Desert) is the first book in Orient Zyklus series. Before the story was written, Karl May had written the short story version of this story titled Leitet (1876). When first published as a series in Deutcher Hausschatz magazine in 1881 until 1888 (seven years), this story was given a title Giölgeda Padischahnün (Under the Shadow of Padishah). When first published as a book, it was titled Durch die Wüste und Harem (Through the Desert and Harem). The title Durch die Wüste was given when this book was republished in 1895. Storyline The story is about the adventure of Kara Ben Nemsi along with his faithful servant Hajji Halef Omar Ben Hajji Abul Abbas Ibn Hajji Dawud Al Gossarah from Egypt to Kurdistan. The first part of the story is about a murder in the Sahara desert. Kara Ben Nemsi and Hajji Halef Omar met the antagonist named Hamd Il Amasat whom also called Abu El Nassr (Father of Victory). Next, they visited Egypt and rescued a woman named Senitza from the hand of a kidnapper Ibrahim-Mamur. This woman turns out to be the fiancee of a merchant named Isla Ben Maflei. After that, Kara Ben Nemsi dan Hajji Halef Omar was kidnapped by the band of bandits led by Abu Seïf who wanted to exchange them with his brother, whom was detained by the English. When they escaped from their kidnapper, Kara Ben Nemsi and Hajji Halef Omar visited the tribe of Ateïbeh. There, Halef was asked to take a woman named Hanneh, the daughter of... [More] Amsha, the daughter of Sheik Malek Chief of the Ateïbeh, in order to make a pilgrimage of Hajji to Mecca. Therefore, Halef was asked to marry the woman and then must divorced her after the pilgrimage. Because of an unexpected event, Kara Ben Nemsi also visited Mecca and also called a "Hajji". After Halef had done his duty, he found out that he did not want to divorce Haneh. But eventually, after he succeeded in killing Abu Seïf, he was given permission to retain Hanneh as his wife. Next, Kara Ben Nemsi dan Hajji Halef Omar travelled to the Shammar area. In this story, Kara Ben Nemsi met Sir David Lindsay, whom in the end became his companion. They visited the tribe of Haddedihn. By Sheik Mohammed Emin, the Haddedihn chief, Kara Ben Nemsi was given an excellent black stallion named Rih. In the war between Shammar tribes that took place, he helped the Haddedihn whom was attacked without mercy by their enemies and also by the troops of the Governor of Mossul. After they won the war, Kara Ben Nemsi, Halef Omar, Sir David Lindsay, dan Sheik Mohammed Emin set off to rescue Amad El Ghandur, the son of Sheik Mohammed Emin. The last part of the sory is about the visit of Kara Ben Nemsi's band of adventurers to the village of the Jesidi, whom was also called the devil worshippers. There, they helped Ali Bei, chief of the Jesidi from the attack of the Governor of Mossul. The story ended before the war began and continued in Durchs Wilde Kurdistan (Through Wilde Kurdistan). Characters Main Characters Protagonists #Kara Ben Nemsi #Hajji Halef Omar Ben Hajji Abul Abbas Ibn Hajji Dawud Al Gossarah #Sir David Lindsay #Sheik Mohammed Emin #Amad El Ghandur #Isla Ben Maflei #Amsha Bint Sheik Malek #Sheik Malek #Ali Bei #Pir Kamek #Mir Sheik Khan Antagonists #Hamd Il Amasat #Ibrahim-Mamur #Abu Seïf #Sheik Zedar Bin Huli #Alexander Kolettis #Mutessarif of Mossul #Miralai Omar Amed Supporting Characters #Arfan Rakedihm #Barud el Amasat #Bill the Irish #Chalid Ben Mustapha #Hamsad al Jerbaja #Hanneh #Hassan el Reïsahn #Ifra the Buluk Emini #Madame Wekil #Martin Albani #Muhrad Ibrahim #Nasir Agassi #Omar Ibn Sadek #Pali, Selek, and Melaf #Sadek #Sahbeth-Bei #Senitza #Sheik Eslah el Mahem #Wekil Kbili Others #Rih See Also *Karl May's Works *''Orient Zyklus'' *Durchs Wilde Kurdistan *Book Review: Kara Ben Nemsi I: Menjelajah Gurun *Book Review: Kara Ben Nemsi II: Penyembah Setan Sources *''Menjelajah Negeri Karl May, by Pandu Ganesa, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2004 (ISBN 979973763-X). *''Durch die Wüste by Karl May, published by VS Verlagshaus Stuttgart GmbH, Stuttgart, Germany, 1992. *''Durch die Wüste und Harem'' by Karl May, Published by VS Verlagshaus Stuttgart GmbH, Stuttgart, germany, 1992. *''Kara Ben Nemsi I: Menjelajah Gurun, by Karl May, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2006 (revision edition) (ISBN 979973764-8). *Kara Ben Nemsi II: Penyembah Setan'', by Karl May, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2005 (ISBN 979393000-4). Category: Orient Zyklus (en)